The present disclosure generally relates to the application of optical and graphical programming (sometimes referred to as OP/GP) to the control of the operation of electrical devices such as electromechanical devices integrated with an HVAC system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,965 (incorporated by reference) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,654 (incorporated by reference) disclose the concepts of optical and graphical programming. U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,429 (incorporated by reference) and U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2005/0278071 (incorporated by reference), disclose applications of optical and graphical programming to HVAC systems. It has been found that the addition of an Adaptive Climate Controller (ACC) that is based on optical and graphical programming to a standard PTAC (Packaged Terminal Air Conditioner) results in many beneficial features.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,965 discloses converting an electronic signal using electromagnetic wave emitters (e.g. Light Emitting Diodes—LEDs, Infrared Emitting Diodes—IREDs, Photodiodes, Hall effect devices, emitting transducers, etc) to a free space transmissible electromagnetic wave (e.g. an optical or electromagnetic wave or “opto wave” as opto shows this technique includes much more than what is normally considered optical or light based only) and manipulating the electromagnetic or opto wave to change the content thereof in the electromagnetic domain (e.g. optical domain/opto domain). As a result, programming could be accomplished in the electromagnetic/opto domain, rather than in the electronic domain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,965 disclosed a method for programming in the electromagnetic domain (e.g. optical domain) which used graphical wave shaping windows and other co-processing optical path elements to accomplish optical programming. These other optical path elements included one or more graphical shapes that altered and reshaped the optical wave, whereby the content thereof, which originated from an electronic signal, was changed thus accomplishing optical programming. The altered electromagnetic wave was then received by at least one compatible detector (e.g. Photo Txs, Photo Diodes, CdS Cells, sensing transducers, etc) and converted to a proportional electronic output signal. That proportional electronic output signal, therefore, could be changed or re-programmed by changing or reprogramming the input electromagnetic wave. Thus, the prior art teaches the conversion of electronic signals into a free space transmissible electromagnetic wave (e.g. optical wave), alteration of the electromagnetic wave by passing the same through a graphical shape to obtain an altered electromagnetic wave (the programming step), and conversion of the altered electromagnetic wave into an electronic signal, thereby allowing for the generation of a new electronic signal by altering the content of the original signal graphically in the electromagnetic (e.g. optical) domain as opposed to manipulating the content of the signal electronically. The combination of emitters, graphical shapes, and detectors, therefore, served as a basis for a processor or opto/optically programmed processor (OPP) capable of altering the information (content) contained in any electronic signal in the electromagnetic (e.g. optical) domain, for example, by changing the shape of the optical signal. This process has been referred to as optical programming in prior patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,965 discloses an implementation of OP/GP using an encoder. The encoder used shaft motion to create the “clocking” function for most of the processing. This arrangement used simpler vectors or mostly integer type graphical functions to generate programs based on OP.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,654, which was based on the original concept of electromagnetic wave shaping, taught more sophisticated techniques to obtain more complex vectors and non-integer shapes for the mapping, the programming and the execution of virtually any 2d or 3d function in the electromagnetic domain (e.g. optical domain). The new methodology disclosed and performed another “clocking” method by driving the emitters and detectors with active electrical vectors or signals to cause the “motion” of the electromagnetic wave (e.g. by the selective operation of an optical emitter) without the need for the motion of the shaft of an encoder. The generated “clocked” electromagnetic wave could still be shaped using the appropriate graphical shaping windows thereby allowing for optical programming.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,665,965 and 6,087,654 disclosed OP control methods/techniques, and an apparatus for implementing the techniques, embodied in a single small package that could be used with a user's power devices or power amplifiers. This package had the controls, intelligence and OP “software” embedded and generally separate from the power electronics and could be packaged inside an encoder or some other small control package. The encoder was a controller very much like a microchip, except the encoder also included the memory, clocks, I/Os, buffers, software, etc. These earlier patents did not disclose a specific type of power driver method or apparatus. Rather, these patents disclosed a package that would only provide an input signal to a “dumb power device” so that it could be used with any off-the-shelf “generic power amplifier or driver”.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0278071 discloses applications of OP. For example, it shows an opto-programmed controller that can be programmed with a number of climate profiles that operates a fan motor of an HVAC system according to a non-linear climate profile, which includes target speed values for the fan motor based on a climate condition (for example, thermal capacity of air). Furthermore, it discloses using OP to program math functions and signals at low power levels while concurrently, and directly controlling, programming and managing high power signals, circuits and power devices, thereby achieving multi-tasking, concurrent parallel processing. In addition, it discloses using additional expanded sensor vector clocking techniques and combining the control intelligence with the power devices, circuits and drivers all in a single, simple, complete package. There is, therefore, no need for the use of any outside shaft type encoder or a separate small controller package; nor is there a need for a separate or generic power amplifier.
The present disclosure teaches a new application for the controller disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0278071. The controller is called an A1 Adaptive Climate Controller (A1 ASC or A1ASC) in this application. The A1 ASC is an OP (optically/Opto Programmed) system controller. It is not a 2-state, but rather continuously dynamic, adaptive intelligent controller. In one preferred embodiment, an A1 ASC unit (disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0278071) is conveniently placed inside a Packaged Terminal Air Conditioner (PTAC) and interfaces with its existing controls. The A1 ASC has multiple parallel Opto Processors for the performance of multiple concurrent control functions giving powerful new features to a PTAC in a simple and reliable way. For example, the improved operation of both indoor and outdoor fan motors is done with the A1ASC unit along with the improved operation of the compressor and the heating element.
A typical conventional PTAC utilizes 3 primary motors:
a. Indoor air fan motor;
b. Outdoor air fan motor;
c. Compressor motor.
A conventional PTAC includes a simple controller board to control these motors. The controller utilizes simple logic and simple relays. These relays are typically 2 state devices: ON/OFF.
Integrating the A1 ASC into a PTAC brings “Adaptive Control” to the controlled motors. Thus, the motors are no longer 2-state devices, but are fully programmable, adaptive and are ultimately controlled by the A1 ASC's application specific, dynamic, optically programmed profiles. The OP controller can either directly control the motors, or can piggy-back (series or parallel) on the already-existing controller circuitry.
Adaptive speed control of the indoor fan, adaptive speed and idle speed in particular, facilitate new functions that were in the past, unrealizable.
To Summarize, a system according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention may include at least one central feature and one or more of the novel features listed below. The features marked novel are considered new features (i.e. new in combination with a conventional PTAC). Those marked known are considered related to or disclosed in the references cited above.
1. Adaptive Speed Indoor fan (Novel)
a. With Two Multi selectable top speed levels
b. And a continuous low “idle speed” operation
2. Adaptive Output Power OP Electronic Air Purifier (Novel)
3. Application Specific “Adaptive” Air Filters (Novel)
4. Discharge Air Flow Temperature Sensor (Novel)
5. A1 ASC unit (known)
6. Full variable Manual Speed Indoor Fan Control (Novel)
7. New Moisture Removal Techniques (Novel)                a special moisture absorbing Compressor Sleeve Cover (Novel)        
8. Compressor Noise Reduction Sleeve (Novel)
9. Adaptive Speed Outdoor Fan (Novel)
10. Special Outside Equipment Filters (Novel)
11. Custom and Designer Colors and Designer Artwork (Novel)
12. Adaptive Heating/Adaptive BTU Capacity (Novel)
13. Adaptive Outdoor Air Louver (Novel)
14. Remote Adaptive Controlled Room Management System—RMS (Conventional 1).
It has been found that when an A1 ASC is used as a controller in a conventional PTAC, the way the actual PTAC operates is dramatically altered and improved. Specifically, in the simplest application, the A1 ACC runs the PTAC's internal fan in continuous but variable speed mode that intelligently adapts the air flow to match discharge air temperature output, which helps to maintain tighter temperature control to set point within the climate controlled space room. Since the total room temperature is maintained and stratification effects are reduced, compressor and heating element demand of the PTAC are significantly reduced (up to over 40%). As a result:
1. tighter system and room temperature control is maintained to set point;
2. less cycling of the compressor is achieved while maintaining the same set point temperature saving energy and reducing compressor wear;
3. less cycling of the heating elements is achieved while maintaining the same set point temperature saving energy and reducing heating element wear;
4. humidity is better controlled and reduced;
5. noise reduction benefits are obtained;
6. the indoor fan runs at much reduced speed during the compressor off cycles using less energy;
7. the outdoor fan speed gently ramps up to high speed as the condenser increases Btu output saving fan and condenser energy and lowering fan noise.
Moreover, new additional features can be added that without the adaptive speed fan motor would not be of equal functional benefit. Specifically, the following features can be added to enhance airflow and thermal discharge without system degradation:
1. indoor air intake air filters with much higher (7-15) MERVs (minimum Efficiency Reporting Values) ASHRAE Standard 52.2 that better filter room air for both equipment and occupants;
2. discharge air exhaust filter and ion reduction filter; a secondary filter that helps charge and enlarge air particles and contaminants for better subsequent capture and removal (including variable level and softer ionization);
3. variable level charge air purification;
4. adaptive speed indoor fan;
5. adaptive speed outdoor fan;
6. outdoor air vent louver control;
7. drawing air through the outside coil vs. pushing air through the outside coil;
8. variable and adaptive heating element control; and
9. compressor demand reduction and soft ramping functions.
A system according to the present invention can further include the following features:
1. compressor noise reduction sleeve;
2. compressor moisture removal reduction sleeve;
3. custom colors, images, graphics, logos;
4. outside grilles that can be customized for decoration and advertisement.
5. ITACC indoor custom built quality enclosure to make the unit a rich piece of furniture instead of a piece of commodity equipment.